


A+ Student

by asharaofthedawn, peachmaisie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Oral Sex, Professor AU, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: Matt’s exam goes differently then expected when he finds out his professor has the hots for him.





	A+ Student

**Author's Note:**

> From our rp accounts.

Elektra folds and tidies papers as she awaits the arrival of her best student, Matt Murdock.

Matt is exceptionally bright and gifted in many areas. Including the physical.

Elektra’s has been lusting after him since he walked into her Torts class six months prior, and now with the semester at the end, she means to have him.

He’s expecting to take an oral exam, and he will, just not the one he expected.

Matt knocks on Elektra’s office door, his cane in one hand and jacket thrown over the other. He stifles a yawn, he’d stayed up the night before studying and the abundance of coffees hadn’t seemed to help, not when he repeatedly got distracted by thinking about making Elektra proud.

She makes him feel special, like she actually cares and Matt has very few people in his life who he believes actually give a shit about him (maybe only Foggy.) He wants to make her proud and succeed, whatever it’ll take.

“Come in Matthew.” She greets him with a smile as she opens the door.

He finds his seat, and she goes back behind her desk. “I have to say before we begin, I’ve never had a student standout to me as much as you have. You’re truly a talent, and you’ll go far.”

Elektra shifts as her breast press against her blouse. She had picked a snug one just for the occasion.

Matt smiles shyly from the praise and fiddles with the material of his shirt. Foggy had called him a teacher’s pet on more than one occasion but Matt had just claimed it to be jealously. Everyone’s heart raced when she entered the room, no one had a bad word to say about her so who wouldn’t wish to be her favourite?

“I probably would have dropped out my first year if it wasn’t for you,” he says honestly, feeling comfortable enough in their relationship to admit his faults, “you deserve some of the credit too.”

“You flatter me.” She brushes some hair away from her eyes. “All you needed was the push in the right direction.”

She smiles, open and genuine. Matt has been her favorite for ages, and she wants to show him how much she cares.

Now that he’s close to graduation, they can finally be together like she’s always dreamed.

“And you gave me that push, I’m thankful,” he thinks about how he came so close to ending up like his dad, using his fists instead of his brain. If it wasn’t for Elektra, God knows what Matt would have done.

Elektra’s heeled foot slowly moves under the table, and brushes against Matt’s leg. Caressing his calf.

“Are you ready for your exam?”

Matt stiffens at the sensation of Elektra’s heel brushing across his leg. He knows she’s an affectionate kind of person, likes giving hugs and handshakes, resting her hand on his shoulder as she leans over him, so it doesn’t ring any alarm bells. Besides, he likes being touched by her. It makes him feel special.

“As ready as I can be,” Matt gives another shy smile and turns his foot to brush against Elektra’s ankle, mostly innocent in intentions. 

Warmth spreads through her cheeks as Matt returns her advances. 

Her eyes scour the table as she pretends to be looking for her pen. She’s known where it is along. Her hands begin to feel around the table while she mutters. “Where did I put that pen?”

Elektra stands up from her seat and leans over the table, putting her breast dangerously close to Matt’s face.

“There it is!” She looks at it on the floor beside Matt, and walks around to grab it. As she leans over, she sticks out her ass and lets it bump against his leg.

Matt feels himself begin to blush, he shifts his hands onto his lap in the hopes of distracting from the warmth spreading downwards. He’d heard many students talk about how hot she was and while Matt had no real way of confirming it for himself, she smelt divine and Foggy always send that he found himself surrounded by pretty girls as if on purpose.

He bites the inside of his cheek and keeps a blank face, not wanting to ruin anything or make Elektra feel uncomfortable.

She brushes her arm against his back as she walks around to her seat.

“Okay, I think we’re good.” Elektra smiles. A general warmth and openness on her face.

She slides down in her seat and lets her foot brush against him again. Not too much as to distract him and make him fail his exam, but just enough to make him squirm.

The exam goes well, it takes Matt a short while to get over his thoughts of Elektra but once he does, he remembers every he was supposed to and makes some strong points. By the end, it feels like the nights spent revising and preparing were all worth it. He only hopes she thinks so too.

“Wonderful.” She grins as she stacks the papers she had written notes on.

As they get up to shake hands, Elektra takes a chance and leans forward. Brushing her lips against his.

Matt lingers for a few moments before pulling back from the kiss, confusion written all over his face. He stumbles over his words, both trying to work out what was going on and apologise at the same time, as though he did something wrong. 

“Um—  wow, okay,” he rambles, hands shoved deep into his pockets.

“Haven’t you felt the spark between us?” Her hands trail down his back and loop around his waist. Her chest pressed against him.

“I’ve wanted you for so long now. I can hardly count the nights I’ve dreamed of you.”

Matt can’t say he didn’t know Elektra was attracted to him, he did however believe that she’d never act on it. He lets himself be tugged closer despite his brain telling him he should leave before it goes any further.

“This is wrong,” he manages to get out albeit quietly, barely managing to comprehend the fact that Elektra _wants_ him. It’s all well and good being attracted to someone, but wanting them is a whole other story and all Matt’s ever wished for was to be wanted by someone.

“Is it though?” She tucks a piece of hair behind his ear. “We’re both adults, and in a few days you won’t even be my student anymore.”

She nudges her nose against his, and leans in for another kiss.

She has a point, Matt knows this and can’t deny the fact that in any other situation, he’d be welcoming her advances with open arms.

Choosing to be brave, Matt lets Elektra kiss him. He returns it tenderly, his hands finding themselves a respectable spot on her waist to lay.

Her own hands slip into his back pockets and grab his ass. She opens one eye, and sees the door window is covered by a curtain.

She begins to walk backwards towards her desk. When her legs hit the back of it, she sits down without breaking the kiss.

Matt starts to kiss down Elektra’s neck, his hand caressing her thigh over her skirt. He wants to touch her everywhere, to learn each small detail her body had to offer. 

He takes his glasses off and tosses them onto the table, not wanting any distraction from his assault on Elektra’s neck.

She moans as her fingers come up into his hair, and her legs go snug around his waist.

“Yes, right there.” She reaches down and slides his hand farther up her thigh. Letting them graze her panties.

“Tell me what to do,” Matt mumbles against her skin. It wasn’t like he was a virgin but he wanted to be perfect, he wanted to do exactly what Elektra wanted of him. Plus, it was sort of hot in a taboo kind of way to be ordered around like this by his teacher.

He brushes his fingers softly up and down her pussy through her panties, feeling how wet she was through the fabric and moaning at the thought of him being the one to do that to her.

“I want you to taste me.” She mumbles against his lips, before pushing him and shoving him to the floor.

Matt willing kneels in front of her and spreads her legs, pulling her panties down to her ankles and hitching her skirt up before leaning in. He licks over her hesitantly at first, wanting to learn what she likes and what feels best.

He places a few kisses over her lips before licking over her clit, knowing they had to be quiet but also wanting desperately to hear Elektra scream his name.

Elektra reaches up and palms one of her breast. Her eyes rolling back in pleasure. Her hair brushing against the cool tile as she arches her back.

Her heels slip off her feet and clatter to the floor, but they pay it no mind.

Matt’s so hard it almost hurts, he wants nothing more than to be inside Elektra but he wants to make her come first. He _needs_ to make this special, so she never forgets him and goes onto someone else.

He slides a second finger alongside the first and brushes the edge of his teeth against her clit, soothing over it with his tongue almost immediately afterwards. His face is slowly becoming soaked but he’s never cared about anything less before.

“Oh Matthew, you’re such a bad boy. Fucking your teacher.” She purrs. Digging her feet into his shoulder blades.

Matt moans in agreement before wiping his mouth clean across his forearm and standing up from the floor, he leans up over Elektra and kisses her hard. 

“Can I fuck you for real?” He slides his hand down to slowly rub at her clit as he speaks, “I’ll be so good for you, miss, I promise.”

“Put that cock in me Matthew. I need you inside me.” Elektra kisses him again as she grinds against his hand.

Matt fumbles with his pants while trying to unzip them, all the while kissing Elektra in the process. He pulls his cock out from his boxers and rubs the head over Elektra’s pussy, heaving out a shaky breath at the feel of how wet she was before slowly pushing in.

She gasps into his open mouth. Her nails digging into his back as he begins to pump into her.

She makes the kiss dirty. Adding teeth and tongue.

Her hands reach up to her shirt and rip it out. Sending buttons flying. Elektra takes Matt’s hands and makes them palm her breast.

Matt breathes out a laugh at Elektra’s haste but that laugh is quickly killed when his hands are placed on her breasts. He toys with her nipples as he fucks her, slow at first, marvelling at how tight and wet she feels around him.

He licks his lips and tastes her, all of his senses are encompassed and it’s the most amazing form of over-stimulation he’s experienced. 

She moans into his mouth and clutches against his back. Needing all of him.

She breaks the kiss and grabs him by the hair, then shoves his face between her breast. She slaps his ass and grins wickedly.

“Lick.” Elektra orders. Sounding like a dominatrix.

Matt happily obliges her, licking and sucking at her breasts as he continues to fuck her. He pulls out almost entirely before thrusting in again hard, feeling the familiar bubbling of a climax starting to build. 

Wanting Elektra to come first, he scratches his teeth across her nipple and fucks her hard, still doing his best to keep quiet as to not alert anyone outside.

Elektra’s eyes roll back as he fucks her into oblivion. Her body tenses as her orgasm comes, and her legs tighten around his waist.

Her body goes limp, and she clutches onto Matt’s shoulders to stay sitting up.

Matt buries his face against Elektra’s shoulder to muffle his own moans as he comes deep inside of her, too blissed out and caught up in the moment to think about the consequences. The tight grip on her hips loosens and he lets out a shaky sigh as he pulls out after a minute or so.

“Holy shit,” he breathes in wonderment, his cheeks red and hair sticking up all over the place from Elektra’s fingers.

She places wet kisses across his neck. She moves towards his ear, and licks the shell of it. “How about we do this again tomorrow? Say my place at nine o’clock?” Her fingers still hold his back.

Matt turns his head to meet Elektra’s lips in a kiss. Not hungry or desperate like before, but instead filled with hope, a wish that whatever it is they now have lasts longer than this moment.

“It’s a date.” 


End file.
